The present disclosure relates generally to trench shoring apparatuses. In particular, trench shoring apparatuses being configured to mechanically expand and retract shoring panels, adaptable for attachment to a wide variety of presently-existing construction operating equipment via connectors, and/or controlled remotely via remote control transmitters and receivers are described.
Existing trench shoring apparatuses and methods are often slow and may create life threatening safety hazards. Specifically, conventional trench shoring apparatuses are often very difficult to move and to install along the length of a trench. Additionally, conventional trench shoring apparatuses and methods often require the user to enter the trench during shoring, which may be potentially life threatening if the trench walls cave in during shoring.
Because of these safety hazards, many conventional trench shoring devices and methods are often quite dangerous. Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements that improve trench shoring apparatuses' safety profiles. In particular, improvements that reduce the need for users to enter un-shored or improperly shored trenches are greatly needed. Accordingly, there exists a need devices that allow trench shoring struts and shoring plates to be inserted into trenches and extended to a proper shoring position without requiring a user to manually enter the trench and adjust the strut and shoring plates.
Further, many conventional trench shoring apparatuses are expensive, single-purpose devices suitable only for shoring trenches. Accordingly, trench shoring activities can add a great deal of financial expense to a project.
Moreover, conventional trench shoring apparatuses are not configured to readily interface and be used cooperatively with construction equipment commonly on site where trenches are being dug. The ability to easily and effectively use common construction equipment to move trench shoring apparatuses into and out of trenches would make shoring trenches faster and less expensive. Accordingly, there exists a need for trench shoring apparatuses that can readily interface with common construction equipment to cooperatively perform trench shoring activities.
Thus, there exists a need for trench shoring apparatuses that improve upon and advance the design of known trench shoring apparatuses and methods. Examples of new and useful trench shoring apparatuses relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Disclosure addressing one or more of the identified existing needs is provided in the detailed description below. U.S. application Ser. No. 13/107,851, filed on May 13, 2011, U.S. application Ser. No. 13/013,636, filed on Jan. 25, 2011, and PCT Application Serial No. PCT/US12/37123, filed on May 9, 2012, each provide examples of trench shoring apparatuses and additional or alternative features relevant to the disclosure provided below. The complete disclosure of U.S. application Ser. No. 13/107,851, U.S. application Ser. No. 13/013,636, and PCT Application Serial No. PCT/US12/37123, are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.